The Horizon
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: They're the Loser Duo, but they're together, and that's what counts. 2700. One-shot.


Summary: They're the Loser Duo, but they're together, and that's what counts. 2700.

I really feel overjoyed. Sure I should probably get to doing my reading log and that Spanish project that I've been procrastinating on and studying for that huge Science test but I just got 69 reviews and 5,000+ hits for Mafia Preschool, so here's the second one-shot from the poll. The title is sucky, but that's where the Earth and Sky 'meet' so… Okay, shut up, I suck at titling things!

The Horizon

Tsuna opened his eyes drowsily to realize that he and Enma must've fallen asleep at the riverside overnight after their date. He noted that it was morning and he should probably call 'Kaa-san to let her know where he was. He flipped open his phone and blinked. Rubbed his eyes. Blinked again. And panicked.

"Hiiiieeeee! Enma-kun wake up, school starts in twenty minutes!" Tsuna yelled out, snapping his drowsy boyfriend awake.

"Eh…?" Enma muttered. Tsuna showed his phone to the Shimon Decimo who looked at it for a second before jumping up, all drowsiness forgotten. "Crap! Adelheid and Hibari are going to kill us!"

"Come on!" Tsuna cried out, grabbing his bag and sprinting away along with Enma.

Within five blocks of the school, however, they faced an obstacle that could only happen to the 'Loser Duo'.

"Hiiiieeeee! What are the chances of _**this**_ happening?" Tsuna cried out as he and Enma ran from the German Shepard that the two literally ran straight into.

"Just run! Adelheid and Hibari might scare it off if it gets on the school grounds!" Enma yelled out, running towards the Namimori Middle Gates.

The two made five steps past the gates when a tonfa flew out of nowhere, hitting the raging dog in between the eyes.

"Leave the grounds of Nami Chuu or I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed at the dog, which ran with his tail in between his legs. He then turned to the two Decimo bosses.

"A-Arigato, Hibari-san. W-We accidentally ran into that dog and it started to chase us—"

"I will bite you two to death also."

Tsuna tripped. "E-Eh? Why?"

"You two are seven minutes late for class." Hibari glared. "Kamikorosu!"

"G-Gomenasai, Hibari-san!" The two stuttered out.

As the two faced the wrath of the Cloud Guardian, Hibird flew in the nearby air, singing to drown out the sounds of carnage.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no~"

In Class 2-A:

"Hey, Gokudera-kun, have you seen Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked his silver-haired friend who was sulking at his desk.

"Juudaime isn't here yet…" Gokudera only muttered.

At that very moment, the door opened revealing two very bruised, exhausted-looking, fourteen year olds.

"JUUDAIME! WHICH BASTARD DID THAT TO YOU? I'LL STICK DYNAMITE STRAIGHT UP THE FUCKER'S—"

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright. Enma-kun and I just ran into trouble when we were coming to class… We… were chased by a dog!" Tsuna told his Storm Guardian.

"Which dog was it? I'll gut it like a fish!" Gokudera yelled out.

"Mah, mah, Gokudera-kun. Ano, Tsuna, I didn't think that a dog could give a person bruises though…" Yamamoto said.

"Ah, well this is because we were caught by Hibari-san." Enma explained. Gokudera cussed under his breath and reminded himself to hijack the prefect's tonfas with gunpowder when he got the chance.

Enma suddenly realized something and grew pale.

"Tsuna-kun, Adelheid's on her rounds at this time, if she catches us with messy uniforms, she'll—"

At that moment the door opened, revealing a busty yet irritated Shimon Transfer Student.

"Enma! Sawada! What's the reason for your messy uniforms?" Adelheid snapped at the two.

"A-Adelheid, we—"

"No excuses come with me!" Adelheid finalized, grabbing both by the collar and dragging them out of the class.

"J-Juudaime!"

"Ano, Gokudera-kun, you might want to focus on your own problems..." Yamamoto trailed off.

"And why's that, Baseball-freak?" Gokudera growled out. Suddenly a figure with two inflatables came inside the room and smiled.

"Why hello Gokudera-kun~"

"Sh-Shittopi-chan! Crap!" Gokudera hissed out, jumping out the window without a second thought (which was four stories up, mind you) to escape the UMA.

"Wait for me, Gokudera-kun~!" Shittopi called out, floating out of the same window.

"Hahaha, I guess I'll follow you guys then!" Yamamoto said, jumping out the window, tempting several determined fan girls to follow.

With Adelheid, Enma, and Tsuna:

Adelheid led the two frightened bosses through to the back of the school. Both boys held each other's hands and tried to ignore the bodies of unconscious delinquents that were tied to trees.

Adelheid opened the all too familiar curtain to reveal an all too familiar scene.

"Onii-san! Koyo-san! Julie-san!" Tsuna exclaimed upon seeing the three regular members of Liquidation Punishment. Enma sighed.

"You were breaking property and sexually harassing girls weren't you?" Enma assumed.

""We didn't break that much!""

"I was just talking with her; Adel's just easily jealous." Julie sniffed, being rewarded with Adelheid smacking his with her fans.

Tsuna and Enma took this as their chance to run away from said scene. Adelheid caught sight of them running from outside her peripheral vision and turned to them.

"HEY! If you two don't get back here, you'll get the worst punishment!"

The two bosses speed up at the mere mention of that. They did not want to dangle from the roof again.

But of course, Reborn thought otherwise.

"Chaos Shot!"

"Nani? What are you doing Reborn?"

"Face your punishment like a man; the Vongola needs a boss that will take his own bloodshed like a real Mafioso." Reborn merely stated as Adelheid caught the two.

"W-We really did get the worst punishment…" Enma stuttered as they were tied outside of their class window with the students inside snickering at them.

"Hmph, they really are the Loser Duo."

At that, the two bosses couldn't help but break in a tiny smile as they struggled from within their shared net.

It didn't matter that they're the Loser Duo or the Hyper Duo or whatever. They were together whether their being bosses or No-Good Losers, and that's what counts.

A/N: Thanks for reading, and next is the G02 oneshot!


End file.
